


Taking

by jujukittychick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: All Harry’s life, people had been taking from him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> for LJ's 1_million_words A-Z Challenge: T

All Harry’s life, people had been taking from him. Voldemort took his parents from him. The Dursleys...well, they took all they could get from him - his childhood, his labor, his sense of fairness in life. Voldemort and his followers took an innocent school life from him, took his godfather from him, took friends from him. Dumbledore and the teachers took what little faith in adults he had left over from the Dursleys. Snape took his joy of learning. Rita Skeeter and so many others in the wizarding world took his privacy. Dumbledore took his choices. Voldemort took his life.

And after everything that had been taken from him over all the years before, after he’d had his very life taken from him, they then wanted to take his freedom, to take that last little bit of what made him  _ him _ . Some wanted to put him on a pedestal and put him in charge. Others wanted to put him in prison and safely out of the way.

So Harry looked at what he had left to give and what he had left to be taken from him and he took his godson and he took his money and he took his belongings and he took the first flight out of London he could manage.

He was taking his life back.


End file.
